His butler, playing
by Kiriin
Summary: It was as if they were playing a game, who'd be the first one to give in? Who'd conquer the other first? But there was one question that always had an answer, no matter when; Did they really desire each other? Yes, they did.
1. Chapter 1

He was like a doll, porcelain skin, big doe eyes, dressed up in the fanciest clothes. His silky hair falling over his eyes whenever he would move, his tongue slipping past his lips as leftovers of chocolate cake stained them.

All those things were exactly what lured him only closer.

This boy wasn't pure, on the contrary, his innocent appearance brought a lot of people on the wrong idea.. But he knew better, he knew his darkest secrets, his deepest desires.

"Bocchan.." The fabric of his master's expensive clothing between his fingers, treating it with care. It smelled like him, it felt like him. It was daily routine, preparing the young master's clothes for the day after. But it always took the demon butler longer than was actually needed.

Ciel Phantomhive's clothing required the best of care and could only be treated by the hands of one person, his most loyal pawn, his knight.

Sebastian Michaelis.

The young master's sleeping ritual wasn't any different from usual. The young master was yawning lazily while he unbuttoned, unzipped and took off the boy's clothing, folding the outfit in a neat pile. His senses started tingling once he revealed Ciel's milk-like skin, feeling it against his fingertips.

It always thrilled him, being so intimate yet far from intimate with his master.

"Did I order you to stare?" With that cold sneer the man woke up out of his fantasy, beaming a small grin at his master.

"Please excuse me, Bocchan."

Years had passed since he got bound to this spoiled teenager, functioning as his butler and his protector. He had been so close to finally feast on his delicious, sinful soul.. But faith wanted to have another way with him and made him live his worst nightmare;

Serving Ciel Phantomhive forever.

Though, things had changed over time, the boy had grown up to an adolescent.. His body had changed, his appearance maturing with every passing day. He wasn't just the kid from before. He was becoming a man.

And that was what thrilled Sebastian so much.

Even though he was growing older he still clung to Sebastian as much as ever, and still wasn't able to dress himself properly. But Sebastian didn't mind, it meant he could touch his master's naked body.

And since the boy had matured he was even cockier and more demanding than before.

It just needed a slight hint, a stimulating touch to get that teenager to long for him.

Even a whisper would suffice at times.

"Will you be alright, Bocchan."

"O-Of course I will be!"

A grin curled his lips, playful and slightly devious. It totally suited his nature. "Well then, there's no need to wait then. Good night, Bocchan."

"Sebastian!" The butler hadn't even left the room yet. "What if I can't sleep..?"

"You can't say before you tried, Bocchan." He replied, holding the chandelier tightly in his gloved hand, his other hand already on the golden doorknob. "And you better get some rest since our morning schedule is packed."

"You're not going until I order you to go, and _that_ is an order."

'Oh, cocky aren't we, Bocchan.' Sebastian thought to himself. "Of course, but may I be so blunt to ask you a question, Bocchan?"

Ciel didn't even look at him while he spoke, with a light flick of his wrist he non-verbally granted Sebastian's wish.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly?"

For a moment, the young earl seemed to be taken aback by Sebastian's straight-to-the-point question. And he had known Ciel long enough to see when the boy was nervous or not. His hands would tense, grabbing into the nearest object possible (now being the silk sheets) and he would avoid the butler's gaze at all costs.

He was as obvious as ever.

"Bocchan, I'm sure that with me here you won't get your well-deserved rest." The demon hummed deviously, putting the chandelier on the nearest nightstand. "And I'm sure that Bocchan won't be charmed of the fact he won't look representable in front of his guests for tomorrow."

"As my butler, you should stay at my side until I fall asleep." Ciel retorted, a grimace darkening the youngster's face. "Also I do not have to explain myself to you, just act out my orders as I give them, and you better keep that in mind."

"Understood." The butler replied with his trade-mark grin, in amusement he watched his master tossing and turning in bed. It seemed like he finally realized it wasn't a good idea to have him staying there, watching him closely.

Sleep wouldn't come to the young Earl, and after he let out a long, grumpy groan of frustration he sat straight up, staring right into his pawn's eyes who hadn't left him, not even for just a second. The teenager struggled against his loss of words, clearing his throat, he looked so helpless, so deliciously helpless.

"Oh my, seems that Bocchan can't fall asleep, huh?"

"Shut it, if I want one of your cocky remarks I'll ask for it."

But Sebastian only smiled, he knew when this happened it wouldn't take much longer. Once the kid was in this state of frustration it would only be a matter of time before he would crack, and then Sebastian would be there to take advantage of that.

Ciel pulled his sheets up to his chin, making Sebastian cock his brow up in question. "Something wrong, Bocchan?"

"None of your business, damn demon." Ciel muttered under his breath when he tucked back in again. Though something seemed off, did he imagine it or did he really see the younger shudder under his blankets.

"Are you sure, Bocchan?" He walked closer to check if he wasn't mistaking his eye sight. His hand trailed up from where Ciel's torso started to where his shoulder ended. Immediately the butler was confronted with the most menacing glare he'd seen his master make so far.

Though, the teenager's cheeks were flushed to an undeniable shade of pink.

"Sebastian.. please me.."

"Is that an order?" That tease was just too tempting, and he was sure Ciel knew he was going to say it, as he rolled his eyes at his words.

Okay, Sebastian could be a little cruel at times, but hey, he was a demon after all. And since the young master had already notified how he should service him, there was no point in saying no to that.

It was as if they were playing a game, who'd be the first one to give in? Who'd conquer the other first? But there was one question that always had an answer, no matter when;

Did they _really_ desire each other?

Yes, they did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, I want you to satisfy me. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian had waited for exactly those words. He'd won the game and now he was allowed to claim his price, and the thought of that made his mouth water. The demon hovered over his young master, his prey lying sprawled under him. The boy was so vulnerable now, though his eyes showed how much he wanted this as well.

Ciel Phantomhive wanted him, and that was enough to thrill the demon butler.

Lips crashed onto each other, tongues plunging and dancing a sensual tongue tango.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance, Bocchan." Sebastian mused as he pulled Ciel's lips, causing the young earl to groan.

"S-Shut up.." Was his only response, instead he just pulled his butler close again, grabbing a fist-full of his clean white dress shirt.. Though Ciel knew very well he wasn't the one dominating and gladly left it to Sebastian. There was no way for the damn demon not to like that.

With a swift movement Sebastian ripped his master's shirt open, buttons launched to fall on or from the bed. He heard Ciel snarl at that, as if the butler cared for one useless shirt. He wasn't the one for the lovey-dovey atmosphere. He liked things rough and sexy.

"Se-Sebastian.." A whimper slipped past the young earl's lips, caused by Sebastian nipping at his chest. The man's tongue twirled around one of his nipples, the other squeezed between his black fingernails. His reaction was so delicious.

The demon loved how his master was in situations like this, his whole stern and uptight appearance washed away once he'd have his hands on him. This body belonged to him, every tiny bit of it. His nails dug into Ciel's porcelain skin, lips descending downward, the boy's body shuddered in delight against him, pressure traveling down and pooling inside of his lower abdomen, sending those pleasurable vibes straight to his twitching cock.

Ciel's moans were like music to his ears, his back arching as Sebastian's teeth sunk into his hip."Ngh~ S-Sebastian!" His fingers curled up into Sebastian's raven locks. He would surely pay for marking his flawless skin, later.

But it didn't hold Sebastian back, he loved the way his teeth would sink into human flesh, tasting hints of blood on his lips whenever he'd pull them out again. It made his demon senses tingle, and it seemed to stimulate the boy as well. His moans were becoming more frequent, with an edge of longing.

And he hadn't even really started yet.

Sebastian loved the bloody mess he made on his master's hips, a few holes in his skin were still gleaming with fresh blood. Their gazes met, exchanging grins before Sebastian hooked his gloved fingers around the rim of Ciel's underwear.

"So.. You're finally going to get to business." Ciel mocked him, though he seemed to be amused by all this.

"Since it's my bocchan's order to satisfy his needs.." The butler leaned in, close to his master's groin. When his hot breath hit the bulging fabric the boy arched his back from the bed. He was further gone than Sebastian had expected. "It's only natural to do as Bocchan pleases."

"D-Damn demon.." Ciel hissed under his breath, he couldn't stand this teasing. "Get o-over with it already!"

"But that'll only spoil the fun, Bocchan." On the other hand, Sebastian was enjoying this way too much. He just wanted to see this total opposite side of his young master and feel him squirm under him.

His fingernails scraped over his pearl-white skin when he pulled his master's underwear down to his ankles. Ciel's cheeks turned crimson when he heard Sebastian chuckle, his teeth clenching.

"S-Stop staring like that.."

Sebastian beamed the kid a devious grin, his finger caressing down the shaft of his young master's erection. "You're such a buzz kill." He hummed silently, his hand wrapped around Ciel's cock. Slowly he started to stroke, up, down.. up, down.

That was when Ciel started to feel it, the more his butler touched him, the faster his hand moved on his cock, the louder he screamed for more. His body arched from the bed, head thrown back in the pillows.

The demon felt Ciel's precum leaking from the shaft, his fingers becoming moist and slippery. That could come in handy. He moved his hand down, slipping past his balls to enter his young master's rear with his wet fingers.

Ciel hadn't prepared himself for the intrusion yet, a jet of pain raged through his body, causing him to squirm in discomfort. "Y-You could have w-warned me!" He managed to say before his words were blurred out by strings of moans leaving his mouth. Pain slowly faded, until every movement Sebastian's finger made inside him gave him pleasure.

Sebastian easily continued, he could keep this up for hours if it wasn't for Ciel's poor stamina. His fingers hooked around his necktie, loosening it. It wasn't like all this didn't affect him, on the contrary, his tight dress pants were tenting as well.

And it was all because of his young master's pleading cries.

Ciel couldn't bring out a sensible word, he could only cling more to his butler. Once Sebastian's fingers slipped out of him again he whimpered at the loss of warmth. "S-Sebastia- .. ahn!~" But it was soon replaced by something else, something big and hard. And Ciel knew very well what Sebastian had shoved into him.

The demon got a hold on Ciel's hips as he thrust in. He was hungry for sex, hungry for his master. He rammed his cock deeper inside, managing to get it in up until the hilt. Ciel was filled at his limit, and it actually looked painful from up where Sebastian was.

But Ciel only moaned louder with every thrust, clinging tightly to the messy bed sheets. He just couldn't get used to the demon's size, his rapid pace.. It made him see stars, even more when Sebastian finally managed to hit his prostate.

They moved in sync, sweat trickling in small droplets off of their bodies. The demon grunted every time his cock would disappear into his master, the other responding with screams of pleasure.

Right now, there were no winners or losers. Actually, in the end they both wished this wasn't just a game. Even the narrow-minded Ciel hoped in the deepest depths of his heart that one day this would be more than just for the hell of it.

Unfortunately, Ciel would never have the guts and the pride to give in to that shitty demon butler..

Sebastian then spread his master's legs wider, giving him more freedom to move. The bed creaked loudly under their weight, their movements becoming bolder as the youngling's spot got abused over and over again.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled on the top of his lungs, launching himself in the butler arms as he felt his climax closing up on him. Once Sebastian's arms were securely around his fragile body they continued, the demon thrusting up as his master slammed back down on him.

Their breaths were ragged, limbs shimmery and wet. The sound of wet skin slapping on wet skin resounded through the room, in sync with the creaking of the old, Mahoney bed.

"I-I'm going to.. I n-need to.." Ciel pleaded, his face buried in Sebastian's neck.

A breathy "Yes, my lord." sounded in his ear. And with a few more thrusts Ciel was at his limit, throwing his head back as he moaned the butler's name out loud. White flashed before his eyes and his body jerked, coming all over his servant's chest.

Only seconds later Sebastian grunted, his fingers piercing through the boy's hips as he released inside of him. As he felt his cock going limp again he fell backwards with Ciel on top of him, slowly slipping out of him.

They both needed a while to calm themselves down, and they enjoyed that moment just lying there. But they knew as soon as this was over, they're were just back on the same base as ever.

Master and servant.


End file.
